After suffering comes Love
by mandy admirer
Summary: Sakura e Tomoyo vão para Londres fazer faculdade, na mesma que Eriol e Li farão também. Eles vão se envolver em uma aventura que envolverá magia. Clow, ao decorrer de sua vida, fez um inimigo: o seu meio irmão, que criou cartas do tipo das de Clow só que negras, ou seja, no lugar de criar a carta Esperança, a pessoa que carrega as cartas criou a carta Desespero.


**Sinopse: **Sakura e Tomoyo vão para Londres fazer faculdade, na mesma que Eriol e Li farão também. Eles vão se envolver em uma aventura que envolverá magia. Clow, ao decorrer de sua vida, fez um inimigo: o seu meio irmão, que criou cartas do tipo das de Clow só que negras, ou seja, no lugar de criar a carta Esperança, a pessoa que carrega as cartas criou a carta Desespero.

Sakura Card Captor e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao Clamp.

Desculpem os erros de português! Espero que gostem!

Boa leitura!

**Capitulo 1**

**Londres**

Sakura estava muito nervosa. Ela iria estudar na Inglaterra em Birkbeck. Era uma realização muito grande de ter sido aceita nessa universidade. Apesar de Toya ter sido a principio contra, acabou permitindo, pois tinha que confiar em sua irmã. Sua realização aumentou quando soube que sua amiga, Tomoyo, também havia conseguido. Sakura faria arqueologia enquanto Tomoyo faria administração. O motivo da escolha era que ambas admiravam as profissões de seus pais.

Sakura Kinomoto era uma garota de 18 anos, não era tão alta, magra e era muito bonita, apesar de ser muito madura para a idade. Na verdade, seu amadurecimento foi por causa de um rapaz chamado Shaoran Li que além de destruir seu coração, fazê-la nunca mais querer se apaixonar fez com que ela parasse de ser uma garota inocente, cheia de sonhos, para uma garota que planejava, não acreditava mais em seus sonhos e fria.. Ela simplesmente não queria mais acreditar no amor, apesar de centenas de rapazes quiserem mostrar para ela o contrário.

Tomoyo Daidoje também havia 18 anos, era alta, não tão magra como a amiga e era muito bonita. Ela vivia sempre nas nuvens, pois acreditava cegamente em seu amor e a cada dia, seu amor por Eriol aumentava mais e mais, apesar de nunca ter se declarado. Por decorrência disso, se tornará uma garota alegre, cheia de sonhos e desejos. O motivo de ela ter se apaixonado por Eriol foi pelo fato dele ter voltado para treinar sua aprendiza. Quando finalmente decide se declarar, ele diz que teria que ir embora e que Sakura já tinha controlado os seus novos poderes. Ela queria muito entender o que ocorrerá com o Shoaran, pois não havia sentido ele tê-la abandonado dessa forma e perdera contato com Tomoyo havia muita coisa para ser explicado.

A magia de Sakura, depois que selou a Carta Vácuo, se tornou muito mais forte seus poderes. Shoaran havia dito que não era para esperá-lo mais e era para esquecê-lo. Isso foi um dia antes dele partir par a China. A declaração foi tão inesperada, fazendo com que ela perdesse o eixo e perdendo um pouco da dominação da magia. Por isso que ela acabou pedindo a ajuda para o Eriol. Para ela, Shaoran a abandonou, pois não a amava mais.

Um dia antes da partida das garotas, Yukito foi junto de Nakuro para Londres, já que os dois haviam se casado e acabaram preferindo se mudar para Londres, portanto, as garotas poderiam contar com a ajuda deles e isso foi um dos motivos de Toya permitir que sua irmã fosse estudar fora.

No dia seguinte, as duas acordaram cedo, conferiram as malas, ambas choraram por perceber que passariam pelo menos seis meses longe de casa. Quando embarcaram era nítido um misto sentimento de tristeza de deixar seus entes queridos e uma grande satisfação por estar realizando um sonho.

Quando elas chegaram a Londres, nos lábios de Sakura surgiu um grande sorriso de satisfação e pegaram suas bagagens e foram procurar um taxi. Tomoyo explicou ao taxista onde ficava o apartamento que ficava até que próximo da universidade. Era uma caminhada de meia hora que ambas estavam disputas em fazer. Assim que os seguranças do prédio checaram as informações, permitiram a entrada delas no hotel. Assim o porteiro as acompanhou mostrando o apartamento que ficava no décimo primeiro andar. Sakura olhou pela sacada da enorme sala e achou linda a imagem. Assim que o porteiro foi embora, Tomoyo disse:

_ Sakura, você quer escolher o seu quarto?

_ Como ele mesmo disse só tem três quartos, sendo que os três são suítes. Por tanto, ficarei com o que sobrar. Vou deixar a Gogo escolher o dela, apesar dela só estar aqui para nos ajudar, acho que ela merece escolher.

Tomoyo se impressionou. Se fosse há seis anos teria saído correndo para escolher o melhor quarto e agora quem escolhia melhor sempre era ela. Era estranho e nunca havia imaginado sua amiga assim. Por qual será o motivo dele tê-la abandonado. A única coisa que a Meiling havia comentado era que ele havia recebido uma ligação. Mais nada.

Os três quartos tinham o mesmo tamanho, também possuíam um enorme closet, a única diferença era a cor, o que ficou com a Sakura era um rosa bem claro, enquanto o da Tomoyo era um roxo bem claro, enquanto o de Gogo era um azul bem claro, também. Assim que Gogo, a empregada de Tomoyo, terminava de por as malas no chão dos respectivos quartos, pediu licença para poder acertar as suas coisas. Assim que ela foi para o quarto que ficava no começo do corredor, Sakura disse:  
_ Tomoyo eu vou acertar as minhas coisas e depois irei dar uma volta. Tudo bem para você?

_ Sim Sakura, está tudo bem.

Assim que a Sakura entrou em seu quarto, pode ver abrir sua mala de mão que saiu um bicho de pelúcia que a mesma o chama de Kero. Ele estava zangado com sua mestra. Kero era o guardião da de Sakura. Ela sorriu para ele e disse:

_ Kero, eu vou arrumar meu quarto e escolherei uma gaveta para colocar suas coisas. Se quiser posso por o filme das nossas aventuras. Assim posso arrumar o quarto sem pensar no que você esta fazendo. Para você, está tudo bem?

_ Sim Sakura. Tudo bem. – Se o Kero se reencontrar com Shoaran, algum dia, teria que lhe dar uma ótima explicação, pois sabia que era esse o motivo dela ter mudado tanto. Ele nunca a imaginava assim. O pior era que nem o brilho do olhar era igual. Queria que ela fosse mais feliz. O problema era que ela havia se tornado mais competitiva, mais estudiosa, saía e se envolvia com muita gente. Se houvesse o Shoaran, só teria que escutá-la comentando sobre ele e não escutar ela falando sobre os encontros e o porquê ela não gostou de quem ela havia saído. Apesar disso, a sua mestra continua a mesma, tirando que ela não era mais distraída.

Sakura conseguiu arrumar o quarto em meia hora e deixou um saco de balas para seu guardião se divertir um pouco. Pediu para ele não fazer barulho, pois Gogo não sabia de sua existência. Antes de sair, ela avisou as duas que iria dar uma volta e não era para espera-la para jantar, pois não sabia que horas voltaria e não precisava deixar comida no forno. Assim que saiu pode-se ouvir um suspiro de Tomoyo que ainda estava arrumando o se quarto.

Sakura saiu do prédio, resolveu ir conhecer o centro da cidade. Mesmo já sendo sete horas da noite, dava para ter uma idéia do comércio. Por isso pediu informação para o porteiro do seu prédio como fazia para chegar no que era realmente o centro. Ele a explicou, ela seguiu as orientações e viu o centro, o calçadão e tudo mais. Ela foi ver o shopping onde comeu um lanche. E foi ver a frente da universidade que era linda, para a Sakura. Voltou para casa já sendo uma hora da manhã. Ao chegar no apartamento, encontrou sentada no sofá da sala uma Tomoyo aflita que foi a abraçar antes mesmo de terminar de fechar a porta. Tomoyo disse:

_ Você sempre me deixa preocupada com suas saídas Onde você foi?

_ Fique tranquila, Tomoyo, eu não fiz nada de errado. Eu só fui dar uma volta, e só conversei com o porteiro e o moço da lanchonete. Mais nada.

\- Então você não foi ver pontos de baladas, nada disso?

_ Não Tomoyo, só fui ter uma idéia do centro e onde tem lanchonetes e restaurantes, principalmente no trecho entre aqui e a universidade. Agora tenho que dormir.

_ E a comida do Kero, Sakura?

_ Eu comprei um lanche para ele. Fique tranqüila. Agora eu sei onde tem lojas de eletrônicos e isso facilitará minha vida. Tchau Tomoyo, bons sonhos.

Sakura entrou no seu quarto e viu o Kero sentado em sua cama a olhando com cara de bravo e a disse:

_ Onde esteve Sakura?

_ Eu só fui dar uma volta, ter uma idéia do centro, onde tem lanchonetes, restaurantes, principalmente no trecho entre aqui e a universidade e saber onde tem lojas de eletrônicos.

_ Você foi até a universidade?

_ Só a olhei por fora. Eu trouxe um lanchinho e um pedaço de torta. Você quer?

_ Claro Sakura.

Ela o entregou e a pedido dele, utilizou a Carta Pequeno para poder ficar menor e assim devorar a comida. Ela ficou o assistindo comer por quarenta minuto e assim que terminou, o voltou para o tamanho normal, acertou a cama dele e antes de dormir, Kero disse:

_ Sakura, amanha você acerta meu videogame?

_ Claro Kero, boa noite!

_ Boa noite, Sakura!

Mas antes de dormir, sente uma presença que, para Sakura, era bem familiar, uma não duas. E vinha do apartamento ao lado. Amanha bem cedo iria averiguar isso, pois agora, estava muito cansada e precisava de uma boa noite de sonhos.

Sakura acordou muito animada, pois queria confirmar o que ela achava. Ela tinha quase certeza que quem estava no apartamento ao lado era o Li junto de Eriol. Quem diria, havia muitos apartamentos e prédios em toda Londres, mas escolher o mesmo prédio e apartamentos um do lado do outro era demais para sua "humilde" cabeça.

Assim que se levantou da cama, olhou para o relógio eram 6:30, se concentrou com seu poder e pode reconhecer uma aura que se parecia muito com a do Li. Será que ele ainda praticava magia com sua espada? Havia tantas perguntas e duvidas desde que ele a deixou que não sabia se iria chorar ou rir, poderia abraça-lo e finalmente serem felizes juntos. Mas a pergunta que não parava na humilde cabeça de Sakura era: será que ele ainda me ama?

Enquanto isso, Tomoyo, no seu quarto, pega o seu notebook, acerta a internet e entra no MSN. Assim que entra, percebe que o seu amado Eriol esta online e resolve conversar com ele:

Tomoyo: Boa noite Eriol, como é ficar acordado de madrugada?

Depois de esperar dez minutos, já achando estar sendo ignorada, Eriol finalmente responde:

Eriol: Desculpe pela demora. Estava no telefone conversando com uma amiga que não sabe mais o que fará em relação ao seu primo. Mas deixe para lá, depois eu te conto. Como você está? Como sempre, você sempre acerta o horário. O que você esta fazendo acordada até esse horário?

Tomoyo: Sem ê está na Inglaterra. Mas precisamente em Londres, não é?

Eriol: Sim, por quê?

Tomoyo; Eu e a Sakura também estamos em Londres para estudar. Isso não é divertido

Eriol: Vocês vão estudar em Birkbeck?

Tomoyo: É sim, por quê?

Eriol: Nossa. Sabe com quem eu estava conversando? Era com a Meiling. Ela e o Shoaran e o namorado dela estão também aqui para também estudar em Birkbeck. Acho que teremos reencontros em breve.

Tomoyo; Eu deveria ficar contente, mas acho que esse reencontro não será bom Você sabe o que ocorreu para Shoaran Li a abandonar daquela forma?

Eriol: Eu sei, mas não é uma conversa para ter por MSN, e amanha será um dia agitado. A Meiling quer me apresentar o namorado dela, hoje eu só me encontrei com o Shoaran e Meiling, pois segundo a mesma o namorado estava muito cansado. Vocês chagaram quando na Inglaterra?

Tomoyo: Hoje. Até outro dia. Vou ter que dormir. Podemos marcar na segunda feira logo depois da aula? O que você acha?

Eriol: Eu não sei. Que curso a Sakura fará?

Tomoyo: Arquiologia. Por quê?

Eriol: Que bom! Os dois não irão se encontrar. Ele fará administração. Porém, Sakura irá se encontrar com a Meiling. Espero que em relação a ela, Sakura não tenha problemas. Encontro marcado.

Tomoyo: Eu irei fazer administração. E fique tranqüilo, acho que ela não terá problemas. Comente somente com a Meiling para não dizer nada que Shoaran está também na Inglaterra. Tenho que ir. Beijos.

Eriol: Tenha bons sonhos você também. Eu tenho que ir. Beijos

Tomoyo saiu e deixou um Eriol preocupado, estava pensativo que talvez a Sakura não fosse a mesma. Eriol, depois que a reencontrou para treina-la, pode perceber que estava mais atenta que o normal, mas talvez, não só fosse isso que aconteceu. Eriol conhecia o motivo de Shoaran tê-la largado e conviveu com ele por um ano e havia mudado muito. Mas, ao menos depois de tanta luta conseguiu uma pequena possibilidade de ser feliz. Erio sabia que ele ainda a amava e também sabe que ele não se acha merecedor de ser amada por ela. Esse foi à razão dele não ter ido fazer a faculdade em Tomoeda e agora o destino tratou de os por em uma mesma universidade. Só falta Tomoyo dizer que ela ainda o ama que, talvez, possam voltar a serem felizes como foi durante um mês que os dois namoravam.

Shaoran Li havia chego a Londres só fazia duas horas e estava ao mesmo tempo feliz e triste. Queria muito ter ido para Tomoeda dizer o que realmente ocorrerá e dizer que sempre a amou e que ele estava disposto em deixar todas as suas obrigações já que suas irmãs já estavam casadas e ele tomaria conta de sua mãe, pois seu pai morreu. Os anciões eram um grupo feito por vários homens pertencentes a Família Li que ajuda a tomar decisões principalmente relacionadas para a vida social e casamentos. Ele se lembra como foi difícil terminar com seu grande amor, mas era necessário, ou então talvez estivesse morta ou alguma coisa parecida. Ninguém sabe o que poderia ter ocorrido se não a tivesse largado. Primeiramente foi muito difícil proteger suas irmãs, primas e sua irmã. O homem era alguém que possuía magia e havia fugido para encontrar o descendente Clow. Ele conseguiu matar suas duas irmãs junto de seus sobrinhos. Ele nunca se perdoaria se algo ocorresse com sua amada e no final, depois de ter sido preso, seu pai fora atrás dele e assim que conseguiu tirar o filho da prisão anti magia foi morto pelo mesmo. E, com muita raiva, disparou, com toda sua força, um raio que fora fatal para o prisioneiro. Depois disso, todo ano ele queria visitar a Sakura para esclarecer, e todo ano era impedido pela família em fazer essa viagem por questões burocráticas. Quando já tinha 17 e provado ser competente e cumprido tudo, resolveu anunciar que iria para Tomoeda , mas, sua família anunciou, sem o consultar, o noivado dele com a filha de um grande empresário e amigo da família Li.

Para não causar problemas, foi fiel e tudo mais. Agora, já com18 anos, conseguiu convencer os anciões que o junto seria ele casar por amor. Por ele ter sido um bom garoto, concederam um ano para achar a garota e transformá-la em uma noiva para um Li que será o presidente da empresa e chefe do conselho da família. E os anciões deixaram claro que a escolhida passará por testes e que teria que provar ser merecedora de tal privilégio.

Shaoran não sabe o que dirá para Sakura e nem como dizer que teria que passar por testas para ficarem juntos. Se ela continuava a mesma, seria difícil fazê-la mudar para China, por isso estava seriamente pensando em se casar com a escolhida de família, apesar de não amá-la.

Meiling bateu na porta do seu quarto dizendo:

_ O Eriol está no telefone e queria falar com você. – e entregou o telefone.

_ Oi Eriol, tudo bem?

_ Tudo bem meu descendente. Queria saber se você não quer conhecer a cidade tendo eu como guia? E eu também quero conhecer o famoso namorado da Meiling. Fiquei sabendo que faremos o mesmo curso e que ele é japonês.

_ Vamos marcar tomarmos um almoço. Que tal ser um almoço em algum lugar do shopping que fica perto da universidade. Depois poderemos ir e conhecer os lugares turísticos de Londres. Pode ser?

_ Sim, meu caro descendente. Será um prazer fazer isso. Então até amanha?

_ Até. Assim que você chegar, me informe em frente de qual loja você está?

_ Sim, te informarei. Amanha, umas onze e meia?

_ Amanha, umas onze e meia. Tchau

_ Tchau

E desligaram o telefone e seria bom tirar um pouco da cabeça seus problemas e o que teria que fazer. Ele estava indeciso quanto em qual caminho seguir e em quais escolhas terá que fazer. A única coisa bem definida era se tornar um grande empresário, isso não terá escapatória.

**O que vocês acharam?**

**Reviews!**

**O próximo capitulo pretendo postar antes de terminar o mês de janeiro!**


End file.
